Katherine Lewis
Katherine Lewis is the main character in the Disney television film, Toothless. She was a dentist who after being run over by a car was sent to Limbo and had to prove herself worthy of going to heaven by having the role of the Tooth Fairy. Later she realised that she could use these skills to help others and learnt the true meaning of love. Appearance Katherine is a slender woman between the age of late 30s and early 40s with short brown hair with blonde streaks, green eyes, several ear piercings, one ring on her right middle finger and another on her left thumb. As a dentist and her time on Earth she wore a long white coat and casual suits. As the Tooth Fairy, she wore a long glittering pink and white dress covered with bows complete with white boots, a jewelled tiara and a necklace with a pendant. Katherine wasn't happy with her fairy outfit and told Rogers that whoever designed it should be "rotting in hell". Rogers added with a laugh that he was. Personality Katherine was a genuinely kind and caring person, but was sometimes neglectful of her friend Mindy and her receptionist Gwen. She buried herself in her work to stop herself from falling in love with anyone out of fear that she would lose them like she lost her father who died when she was only a child. It is revealed that one particular person asked her out but she refused. As the film progresses, she gains the respect of Bobby and all the other children she visits and goes to great lengths of breaking the rules of being in Limbo to help them. In the end she learns that sometimes you have to take a chance in your life especially when it comes to love and starts a relationship with Bobby's father. Toothless Katherine's family came from a long line of dentists including her father who died when she was only a child. When Katherine grew up she took the job of a dentist when her former Dr. Green died. She liked her job but was unhappy with her social life During work, Katherine went to the bank to cash some cheques when spotted her friend Mindy as she passed. Suddenly after being distracted by a person on a bike, a car swerved by and ran her down. Katherine then wakes up in a place called Limbo, a place between Heaven and Hell where those who don't spend their time on Earth wisely do community service while they are waiting to be judged. With a stern woman named Rogers as her supervisor, Katherine unwilling volunteers to take up the job as a mythological being called the Tooth Fairy. She is taken to Raul who teaches her how to fulfill her duty. Katherine is then shown her quarters consisting of a monitor to view children who have lost their teeth and a fax machine that tells her the address of every child. The longer the list, the more time slows down which allows her to finish the job in one night. There is also a rule that she must not be seen or interfere with mortals. On her first night of the job she visits the home of a neglected 12 year old boy named Bobby Jameson whose mother died of cancer and was living with his dad who was often working and unable to spend proper time with him. She learns that Bobby can see her because he still has his baby teeth and children who have them can see her, while those who have lost all of theirs cannot, as the loss of baby teeth represents the loss of innocence required to see magical beings and creatures. Making Bobby believe she is real takes some convincing (she even takes the form of a dinosaur at the foot of his bed in an effort to prove she is real). During many visits to neglected children, Katherine makes a friendship with Bobby and another child named Carrie and decides to risk her chances of going to heaven to help them. However this lands her in big trouble with the judges for breaking the rules, but with the currency of lost teeth up by 47%, they give Katherine one last chance much to Rogers' disappointment. Katherine learns from Raul that she is in Limbo because of never loving anyone. Even though she had many friends and people who loved her, she never loved them back, out of fear she would lose them like she lost her father. With all the students in Bobby's school now believing in the Tooth Fairy, it causes a rift with Principal Norris, Carrie's mom and some other mothers. Katherine watches from her monitor that the mothers are tired of their children believing in someone whom they know never exists and the Principal has decided to expel Bobby from school. With time running out for Bobby, Katherine asks Raul to help her to be visible so that the adults would see her despite the fact that this deed would well and truly ruin her chances of going to heaven. She is told by Raul, that all she has to do is let her guard down, but he would be unable to help her deal with the consequences. Katherine appears in the school assembly hall and tries to get the principal, Bobby's dad Thomas and the parents including Carrie's mom to see her, but to no avail. However after she and Booby hug, she lets her guard down making her visible in front of the adults. The Principal drops the expel form in amazement, one of the mothers faint and Katherine berates Carrie's mom for her judgemental and harsh perspective on the children. Suddenly Rogers appears with some guards who take Katherine back to Limbo despite Raul trying to stop them. After telling Raul that she finally understands the meaning of loving someone and saying goodbye, she is then sent to the Hellavator that leads to Hell. Just as she is descending down, her life flashes before her eyes and suddenly she finds herself alive and back on Earth. She sees Raul who tells her she has now been given a second chance and also sees Rogers who is now a traffic warden who mouths to her that she is watching her. She returns to work with a new love on life. She hands Gwen a bouquet of flowers and invites her and her boyfriend to dinner. Her next patient turns out to be Bobby who is with his father for his check up. Katherine thanks Bobby for helping her find the true meaning of love, but unfortunately when Bobby's last baby tooth comes out, he forgets everything he knew about Katherine when she was the Tooth Fairy, but Thomas remembers her from the school assembly hall. Katherine then asks Bobby and Thomas if they would like to go to a baseball game with her. They accept and she happily walks them to their car. This implies a budding romance between Katherine and Thomas which could result in Katherine being Bobby's stepmother. Gallery Katherine Lewis 2.jpg Katherine and Bobby.jpg Katherine and Bobby 2.jpg Katherine and Rogers.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroines Category:Fairies Category:American characters Category:Disney characters